1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to imaging apparatuses and imaging methods, and more particularly, to the technique suitable for an automatic image capturing operation of automatically capturing an image not in response to a shutter operation performed by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cameras, such as lifelog cameras and life-slice cameras, which are worn by users and automatically and periodically capture images to save image data of scenes viewed by the users in everyday life have been proposed. By using a lifelog camera, a user can have image data of the user's activity history and memories. Exemplary techniques of such cameras are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002-34030 and 2007-66251.